nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Rainbogeddon/Lilonow
Templates completed: 7 I've also coloured Template:NES recently! Skywire Skywire 2 Skywire series Skywire V.I.P. Cable Car Passengers |group2=Enemies |list2=List of Skywire 2 enemies (no bosses) Sea Turtle Vultures Panther }} Done this before the project's existance. * Cheese Dreams The Moon Space Mice Spaceship Mouse Ship Cat Ship Star Background |group2=Interactive Objects/Obstacles |list2=Springs Fans Platform Balls Wheels Cannons Black Cannons Gates |group3=Hazards |list3=Spikes Melted Cheese Pins Rocket Cages |group5=Transportation |list5=Pipes Moving Platforms Controlled Moving Platforms |group6=Pickups |list6=Stars |group7=Switches |list7=Key Switches Goal Switches Gravity Switches }} I've coloured all font colours black, Cause it wont make the template letters to be unreadable. The purple on title is as reference to Space Mice nad the background of the game. The cheese colours are a reference to the main character and the menu of the game. *You should include a space color in there. Like dark blue or black. 14:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) *Hm, fine idea Takeshi. Whaddya think about Midnight Blue? 14:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) *I like it, all of the colors are perfect and match Cheese Dreams. 10:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) The Glassworks Sky Offices |group2=Characters |list2=Kapowski Cyborg Kapowski's Boss Robot Workers |group3=Enemies |list3=Cleaners Propeller Sphere Security Guards Paper Throwing Cleaners |group4=Pick Ups |list4=Green Gem Energy Drink |group5=Hazards |list5=Molten Glass Giant Fans Birds Bolt Machine Electricity |group6=Interactive Objects |list6=Glass Transporter Platform Hologram Squares }} *I really love this one, actually. The colours seem suitable and go well together. 00:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) *All of the colors match the game even the sky I really like it. 10:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Off the Rails Cactus Men |group2=Enemies |list2=Gophers Lizards Tumbleweeds Bulls Locusts Skeleton Birds Tortoises Train |group3=Interactive Objects |list3=Arrow Signs Slippery Track }} *I really like it but I think it needs some green from the cactuses how about using the code #7CD25E for green? 10:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Canary *Very good template! How about adding orange colours from the main character? And the purple from the enemies? 11:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Swindler Swindler (Character) Yellow Goo Orange Goo Green Slime |group2=Enemies |list2=Yellow Goo Wall Goo Gate Goo Blowing Goo Spherical Orange Goo Inflatable Yellow Goo Inflatable Orange Goo Sick Orange Goo Flail Orange Goo |group3=Interactive Objects |list3=Switch Green Goo Bombs Boulders |group4=Hazards |list4=Spike Balls Orange Tiles (Swindler) }} * Rush Runners Race Mode Eliminator Mode Start Robot Racing Empire Tournaments |group2=Interactive |list2=Boosters Bolts Start Laser |group3=Hazards |list3=Flip Lines Mines Wind Pipes Fences }} * Trap Series Office Trap Knights Princess Nectarine Castle of Ultimate Doom Corp Inc. Godfrey Nectarine IV Villagers Goal Platform Money Employees Managers List of Beta elements in Office Trap |group2=Traps |list2=Traps Fireball Traps Slime Traps Spike Trap Bat Traps Arrow Traps Red Knight Traps Flail Traps Saw Traps Boulder Traps Ghosts Traps x2 Traps Zombie Traps Laser Traps Bee Traps Robot Traps Flower Traps Cat Traps Chainsaw Traps Safe Traps Bomb Traps Laser Gun Traps Toaster Traps |group3=Obstacles |list3=Spring Traps Snow Traps Spider Traps Mirror Traps Crumbling Platforms Key Traps 8-bit Traps Waterfall Traps }} Pretty interesting challenge here. I had to colour it of a way it fits both games, both that seems so silimar but have differnete colour schemes. I've got something close to both, and I'm okay with it. * Flightless Ducks Ladders Gems |group2=Enemies |list2=Bats Beetles Slimes Magical slimes |group3=Hazards |list3=Barrels Magical slime |group4=Interactive objects |list4=Arrows Buttons |group5=Bosses |list5=Giant beetle }} *